


It's all for my boss

by IlSquadrista1922



Category: Fashslash, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Italian History
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom North Italy, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Mussolini, Gen, Getting fucked by your boss, Incest, Itacest, M/M, Mussolini gets cock up his ass, Non-Consensual Spanking, P2! Italy is an asshole, Rough Sex, South Italy doesn't get to be fucked, Spanking, treesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlSquadrista1922/pseuds/IlSquadrista1922
Summary: A Hetalia fic.I'm not an expert on Hetalia or am I a fan of it, but I know enough about it to write this fic, and by that I mean I just know the characters.I just like the idea of Mussolini interacting with his country(-parts).This is also just pure smut, but hopefully more well written than my previous works.Also, there's lots of out of character in this.





	It's all for my boss

**Author's Note:**

> To me at least, while Feliciano is northern Italy and Romano/Lovino is southern Italy, Luciano or P2! Italy represents italian fascism in general for me. He is often portrayed as evil, mischievous and mean, which is fitting I think, though he has no official personality, the fans made this one up for ihm.  
> Luciano also wears a uniform, which is based on WW2-era "Brigate Nere"(Black Brigates) uniforms and a dagger and a black fez, symbols of italian fascism.

  
"Signori Vargas, the leader wants to speak to you.", said one of those blackshirts standing in the door of Feliciano's and Lovino's shared bedroom. He was not very considerate as he just forcefully opened their door without knocking first. "Could you please knock first before you enter our room?", Feli asked him, quite pissed off. Feli was sitting on his bed. He had a daydream about a beautiful and delicious plate of Spaghetti, but this fucking fascist militia guy had to burst in and destroy everything.  
"Feli, why are you so bitter?, don't make such an angry face", Lovino told his younger brother.  
"And this why I'm not a fascist; they always want to preach to you about morality and don't care about your privacy or rights.", he commented. Romano was rolling his eyes, as he didn't had time for his brother's problems and they both needed to go to Mussolini quickly, as if they would be late they'd be in trouble. Romano grabed his brothers hand tightly and forced him to go with him down the corridor to the Duce's office.  
"Why are grabing me like this?", Feli asked his brother confused. "I'm sorry, I know don't like our boss. He's quite an asshole and gets all pissed if you come late. But we're going to be punished if we don't go.", Romano tried to explaine to his brother. Feli excepted this fact and they both went to see their leader. There was a big, golden door at the end of the corridor, guards in black uniforms were standing there with their muskets. They also wore a black fez and carried a sliver dagger around their waist, it being tied to their brown belts. "We need to speak to the Duce.", Romano said to guards. They opened the door for both of them and closed again after they entered the room. It was very big. Mussolini was sitting on his chair at his desk doing paper-work as he noticed them being present. "Come and go sit on the chairs infront of desk. I hope you both have a nice seat.", Mussolini expressed to them. Feliciano and Roman sat down and waited for a response. "I'm must say, that I'm not very pleased with you; to be honest, that's an complete understadment, I think you two are total failures. Especially you, Feliciano Vargas.", he told the brothers. "You can go. Don't insulte my eyes any longer.", he added. Just as they wanted to leave, the Duce yelled at them. "FELICIANO. You stay by me, your brother can go.", the gruppy old man said. Feli was walking towards him again, he seemed to a bit confused and nervous. "I'm not pleased with you.. but you could please me.", Mussolini said in a suggestive way, smirking quite perverted. "What do you mean by that?", Feli was sooo innocent, it was almost funny. "No, I mean, I want to fuck you, hard.", Mussolini explained to him. Northern Italy blushed deeply and squeacked in embarrassment. Mussolini came up and told him with a comforting voice"There's no need for you to be embarrassed. I mean, I'm not forcing you to make love to me, but... It could help your current status." N. Italy didn't want to look into the cold, stonefaced expression on Mussolini's face any longer, so he thought he'd looked a while how the office looked like. Feli looked around and saw an other guard stading in the room. "Who's that?", he asked confused. "That's Luciano, your brother. You were seperanted at birth, that's why you don't know him very well.", The Duce replied. "He doesn't like whiny and emotional people, he's also a fascist and a loyal one at that.", Benito added. Luciano walked to wards them and screamed in Feli's ear"Ciao, you whiny bitch, I hope we get along.", Mussolini facepalmed himself and Feli's ears hurt now. "Ok, how about we have a treesome?", Luciano asked them. "Deal.", Mussolini and Feliciano answerd to him. Mussolini had a couch in his office, in case a young lady wanted to fuck with him, they could use it now as well. Luciano and Feliciano made out on the couch, while Mussolini was strocking himself at the nice view. It turned him unbelievably on and made him even more horny then to beginn with. He unzipped his pants and soon removed his other cloths as the two brothers did too right in front of him. The beatiful sight of Feli's body was quite nice to look at: so young, so fresh, and the best part, so untoutched. He grabed his butt, spaking it."Ou! that hurt, stop it!", north Italy demanded. "You were a bad boy and now you get your punishment.", Mussolini said, laughing out loud. He squeezed his nipples, while also trying to spank him more. Then, Benito spread nothern Italys butt cheeks and started licking his butthole. While licking, P2! Italy showed a dildo up Ben's ass. That hurt, but(t) at least he enjoyed it. P2! prepared Mussolini for getting cock up his ass. He groaned as it was being pushed deeper inside him, making him blush intensely. Then, P2! Italy finally pushed his penis inside him. Mussolini actually didn't like this at all; he wanted to dominate over others and not the other way around. Though being quite angered, he stopped pleasing Feliciano with his tongue and looked for anal beeds. "I must have put them some where.", he thought. Thankfully, they were near by, just next to the dildo that that fucking asshole had pushed inside of him. He grabed the anal beeds and shoved them slowly in Feli's ass. Pulling them slowly out again, making north Italy squeak. "I hope you enjoyed the treatment. Are you ready for my roman fascis?", Mussolini whispered in his ear. The submissive partner nodded. And with the grin of a child, that just finished eating his spinach, he thrusted his italian dick inside of the nation, that was so dear to him (or at least he could get satisfaction by ruling over it). Just now, Mussolini noticed that northern Italy had an almost childishly high voice, while penetrating him faster and him making quite nice noises.  
"You're such a fithly bitch, aren't you? Who would else like to get butt-fucked by his own boss? Faggot.", Mussolini whispered in the small guy's ear. After 69 minutes of fucking, all three of them came and broke down the floor. "I hope that was a lesson for you, Feliciano!", the fascist said.  
The three participators dressed themselfs again went to do other things, acting like nothing had happened before.

**Author's Note:**

> I waited a long while between writing. After a while, I just got bored and frustrated, so maybe it will suck a bit.


End file.
